GNSS-TD-2 Guardian Gundam
History The Guardian Gundam was the epitome of GN-Tech. Developed by drafts written by Syrene using the data from the Executus and data taken from observing 00 Raiser, Star Strike developed a unit that surpassed all before it. It utilized the same Twin Drive setup as the Executus, but without most of it’s predecessor’s weaknesses. In the Executus, the cobbled together design made it nearly impossible to create new equipment or to install new upgrades. The Guardian Gundam was construced entirely out of new parts. This gave it a more stable design that was easy to manage. It also opened up numerous advancements that were previously unavailable to the Executus. In addition, in order to fully compliment the Guardian Gundam, the unit was designed with multiple hardpoints so it could be equipped with a multitude of additional equipment and upgrades. The Guardian Gundam also utilized it's new GN-Particle transfer to great results. Like the Executus, the GN-Particles were transfered directly via the frame, but due to the higher output of the Guardian Gundam, this gave it an additional level of protection, giving it a highly durable frame. The GN-Particles acted as a GN-Field skin for maximum utilization. This allowed it to fully utilize it's high thrust and manueverbility without the issue of standing still while the GN-Field was operating. The GN-Drives of the Guardian Gundam were upgraded to where Trans Am was capable without additional equipment. Despite the power and potential the Guardian Gundam demonstrated, it was an unfinished mobile suit. Due to time constraints and a desperate need to replace the Executus, Star Strike used the unfinished design of a mobile suit under development. The final design would later be finished and constructed as the Perfect Guardian. Equipment used by Guardian Gundam GN-Wing Bits: Drawing off the design of the GN-Claws, Star Strike constructed an entirely new advanced weapons system. The Wing Bits were similar to GN-Claws in that they were remote Melee/Ranged weapons, but unlike the GN-Claws, two could be combined to form Shield Bits, granting an additional line of defense and offense to the Guardian Gundam. the Wing Bits were almost entirely constructed out of the same material as condensers, giving them a high particle storage, durability, and cutting ability. In addition this granted it higher focus particle beams for pinpoint shooting. The Guardian Gundam utilized 8 Wing Bits and when not in use they were docked in a fashion resembling wings. The Wing Bits could also expand upon this by utilizing the GN-Feathers of the 0 Gundam, allowing the particles to flow off to resemble angelic wings of light. This gave the Guardian Gundam a psycological effect. GN-Sword 7: The GN-Sword 7 was the epitome of physical GN-Blades. It utilized the same materials used to create GN-Condensers to form the blade. This would allow GN-Particles to be lined along the blade in greater density and gave much improved cutting ability. As an added effect, the GN-Particles made the sword weigh the same as a beam saber, granting further agility to the blade. Like the swords before it, it contained a hidden high output beam rifle behind the blade and like the swords before it, it was attached directly to the mobile suits arm and featured a small shield built into the edge facing away from the suit for defensive purposes. Knee Cannons: Due to the more manageable design of the Gundam, a multitude of weapons could be concealed within the armor itself. When not in use, the cannons would function as simple knee joints, completely undetectable even to those with the schematics. When activated, the front part of the knee cap would suddenly flip outwards, revealing two hidden beam weapons that gave the Guardian Gundam a surprise attack in melee combat. The Knee Cannons could also switch into two hidden beam sabers, further enhancing the lethal capabilities of the Gundam. Foot mounted Beam sabers: the name says it all, the beam sabers are stored within and attached to the feet of the unit. If the Guardian Gundam’s other melee weapons would either preoccupied or were removed entirely, the beam sabers would snap out and give a last second defense against enemy melee weapons or a sudden attack that would carve into the opposing unit itself. GN-Great Sword: The Great Sword was a highly versatile weapon of the Guardian Gundam. Unlike the previous physical swords, this sword resembled a simple long sword. The blade was made of the same material as condensers were and so had a high particle capacity. It also used high density particles to line the blade, highly increasing it’s cutting ability and allowing it to cut through GN-Fields. Like the other blades, it had a hidden beam rifle along the blade, allowing a rapid switch between sword and rifle. But unlike the other physical blades of the Gundams, it wasn’t attached to the Gundam directly. The sword was wielded in the same manner normal blades are used, allowing easier maneuvers for the pilot. Also, the sword could attach the Wing Bits to the blade and have them used to form either an extremely powerful beam saber or turn it into a powerful buster cannon. When not in use the great sword was stored on the back of the Gundam. Armor Bits: The Armor Bits, as the name suggests, were designed to resemble pieces of armor, in the case of the Guardian Gundam, the shoulder and knee pads. When needed, the bits would detach from the Gundam and become remote beam weapons. Since they can operate as armor as well, they can double as Shield Bits, but are unable to dock with each other due to design. Because of the overwhelming power and versatility of the Wing Bits, the Armor Bits rarely see combat use other than as armor. Features Quantum Brainwave interface: The Guardian Gundam can allow the pilot to connect their mind to the mobile suit via Quantum Brainwaves and GN-Particles. This allowed the pilot to directly control the mobile suit through thought alone. In addition, the QBW Interface also gave the pilot control of any remote weaponry controlled by the suit. This allowed a highly efficent reaction speed and gave the pilot more control of his surroundings during a battle. Trans Am: The Twin Drive of the Guardian Gundam was upgraded to where Trans Am was capable without damaging either the suit or the GN-Drives. As a result the Gundam was able to fully utilize it's immense potential. Titan System: The Titan System was a last resort weapons system. Should the Guardian Gundam be severely outnumbered, or could not make it past a defense of some kind, the Titan System would be it’s trump card.The Titan system drew it’s roots from the Trial System used by Gundam Meister Tieria Erde, which was designed to forcibly shut down any unit connected to Veda. Star Strike took this system and redesigned it to work on an even grander scale. Instead of shutting down units to Veda, the Titan System would shut down all nearby units, regardless of technology or operating systems. The Titan System could be programmed to leave out other units from this effect, allowing nearby allies to destroy the opponents without a challenge. The only weakness of this system is that it required the mobile suit to remain stationary, leaving the user virtually defenseless against enemy units that somehow resisted the Titan System. In conjunction with the QBW Interace, the Titan System had a severely negative effect on the ELS, forcing the ELS to start assimilating each other in confusion, turning their very nature against them. Photo Gallery: Wing Bits.jpg|Wing Bits Guardian Gundam.jpg|Guardian Gundam